


Line Up If You Wish to Court one Newt Scamander

by WigglingPudding



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Crack, F/F, F/M, Gramander, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Newt is too adorable to be ignored, Oblivious!Newt, Overprotective Mr Scamander, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Romance, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WigglingPudding/pseuds/WigglingPudding
Summary: Mr Scamander had enough of people showing up in his house to court his youngest son.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is self-beta'ed. I apologise for any mistakes

**“For marriage to be successful, you have to fall in love everyday and always with the same person”**

**-Unknown**

* * *

Mr Scamander had enough of people showing up in his house to court his youngest son.

**One Suitor**

 It all started when the Graves family came to visit Great Britain from America. Mr Scamander was just glad that the three children were getting along just fine. It was heartbreaking to watch his sons saying goodbye to the Graves’ only child after spending two weeks together. Though he did not expect the Graves to show up on his doorstep after only three months.

“Mr.Graves..?” Mr.Scamander stood up as he watched the house elf leading three Graves into his study room. It was not like he was not happy to see them again but something must have been very urgent for them to show up unannounced. “Is something wrong..?” he asked carefully.

A delighted smile appeared on Mr Graves’s face as he took both of Mr.Scamander’s hands into his own, shaking them enthusiastically.

“Oh, the opposite actually. We would like to propose a marriage between our Percival with your youngest son, Newton, to strengthen the bonds of our family” the hands did not stop shaking.

“Of course, we will wait until Newton reaches the age.” Mrs Graves smiled, patting Percival on the back who looked a little proud of himself with head tilted so high. “Percival is the one who proposed such idea actually. He really is growing up so fast and even thinking about our family’s future at such a young age!”

All the while as the Graves couple discussed how the marriage would be, Mr Scamander still had that horrified look.

“M-Mr.Graves, don’t you think it is a little too early to discuss about this?” he silently sobbed at the image of letting his baby boy go (oh not going to happen. He had yet to spend enough time with his Newt yet, maybe never enough. He’s his baby boy!). “Maybe we could discuss this in ten years?” 

‘Maybe never?’ was left unspoken.

“Oh, there’s no need to wait that long. Mrs Scamander actually agreed to this”

Damn his wife, the betrayer.

“S-surely you would want Percival to marry someone he actually loves and not an arranged marriage..?” Mr Scamander never tried this hard to find excuses.

“Actually, Mr.Scamander, I am honoured to be promised to Newton as I am in love with him,” the boy said proudly.

‘Percival, you’re only twelve. How can you be so confident that you will die for one Newton Artemis Fido Scamander?’ was left unsaid.

Just then the door was slammed open by a very angry Theseus.

“Percival Graves, you traitor! I trusted you!” with eyes filled with betrayal and anger as he drew out his wand and declared war.

“If this is a fight to deem that I am worthy for the princess’s hand in marriage, then so be it! No matter if you are my brother, Theseus” Percival drew out his wand from his coat, aiming it towards his best friend (and soon to be brother-in-law, no matter how much Theseus hated to be).

“This. is. WAR!”

“Oh, both of you will not start a war in-!” Mr.Scamander tried to stop them. Tried.

“Let them be, my brother. This is a matter of honour” Mr.Graves couldn’t be more proud.

It took a lot of effort to save his important documents and rebuild the study room.

While the war was going on, Newt obliviously was having a tea party with the fairies in the Garden.

 

**Two Suitor**

“What are you doing?”

“I am here to ask Newton Artemis Fido Scamander’s hand in marriage”

“My Newton is five years old”

“Which is a perfect age to be promised to each other”

“You’re his brother”

Theseus stomp his foot onto the floor as he crossed his arms.

“The pureblood families allow siblings to marry each other!” the twelve years old child argued.

“We do not always follow the pureblood tradition” the father sighed as he rubbed his temple with his fingers to ease a headache.

“Well I don’t want anyone to marry my baby brother and this is the only way to keep them away! Newt’s mine and I shall be proposing to him this afternoon!”

“Hey, Newt’s mine this afternoon! I will be having a tea party with him” Mr Scamander tried to glare at his own son who’s trying to steal away his other son.

“Well too bad, father! He’s mine and I’m not sharing!” Theseus screamed as he ran out the door to find his brother and hide him from his father. And from anyone else.

“You come back, young man!” The head of the Scamander family rushed out of the drawing room to chase Theseus.

Mrs.Scamander only sat on her couch by the fire, adding Theseus’s name under the list ‘Newton’s suitors’ in her notebook.

During the tea party, Theseus actually proposed with actual rings (“Hm? Oh I help ‘Seus to buy those rings” Mr Scamander was once again betrayed by his own wife) and little Newt who did not know the meaning of ‘marry’ said ‘okay’.

 

**Three Suitors**

Leta Lestrange was one odd girl whom Theseus decided to glare at a lot when Newt brought her home to celebrate Christmas together during his second year at Hogwarts. She was too polite, too quiet and too formal for the rest of the Scamander family. Theseus has said the Lestrange family were too cunning, sly and too ‘Slytherin’. Mr Scamander was wary of her. He knew she was only a child but she still gave him that bad feeling. Even Mrs Scamander agreed with him silently.

Theseus’s glare increased ten folds when he watched how Leta helped Newt to wipe off the crumbs on the corner of his mouth. Even more when Newt actually blushed and smiled shyly at her.

“Mr Scamander” Leta called as she entered his study room after knocking.

“Yes, Ms Lestrange?” the older man placed down his quill to give her his full attention.

“Would it be too forward of me to ask Newton to be my betrothed?” she asked calmly.

“Excuse me..?”

“The Lestrange family would welcome such a precious gem like Newton with open arms, of course”

“Unfortunately your proposal is declined!” as always, Theseus was eavesdropping at whatever concerned about his brother. He burst in dramatically with his wand ready in his hand. “Newt has been promised to me years ago”

“I see” terrifyingly calm, Leta readied her wand as well and shifted into a battle position. “Then I shall challenge you for Newton’s hand in marriage”

Thankfully this time, Mrs Scamander managed to convince Theseus and Leta to have their war outside instead of his study room. But most part of the garden still needed a lot of ‘Repairo’ spells after the second war.

Leta’s name did not last long in Mrs Scamander’s ‘Newton’s Suitors’ list. It was crossed out when they got the news that Leta Lestrange was the cause of their poor child’s heartbreak and got expelled from Hogwarts.

Theseus was just happy that one more challenger was out of the list.  

 

**Four Suitors**

Mr Scamander hummed happily with a basket filled with all of his baby boy’s favourite pastries as he went to search for said baby boy. Finally! After months of travelling around the world to search and study magical beasts, his youngest son was home!

At first, both Mr Scamander and  Theseus refused to let Newt go travelling alone as it would be dangerous and both Scamanders would miss him terribly. Who knows what kind of pervert would kidnap their adorable Newt! Eventually, after the puppy eyes Newt gave and a stern look from Mrs Scamander, they agreed. After months of missing and moaning for his son, he was finally home.

Knowing that Newt would be in the forest having his reunions with the creatures living there, he cast a simple ‘point me’ spell and went to search for Newt. It has been a while since Newt invited him to have a tea party or a picnic (“Honey, he’s twenty-three. He doesn’t do tea parties anymore-“ “He’s still my baby boy”).

Mr Scamander was expecting to see Newt laughing like an angel surrounded by creatures that adore him. He did not expect to see a man he frequently saw in ‘Wanted’ posters kissing Newt’s knuckles.

“What do you think you are doing to my son?” the basket was dropped onto the floor. He held his wand tightly in his hand as he glared at the pale man. He may be old and a retired Auror, but he did not hold the title of ‘most powerful Auror in Great Britain’ once for nothing.

Gellert Grindelwald, the most fearsome dark wizard, looked away from the gorgeous redhead to smile charmingly at the old man.

“Ah, Mr Scamander. What a pleasant surprise to meet you here. “ Giving one last caress on Newt’s hand with his thumb, he let him go. “I was just about to go search for you to discuss the marriage between Newt and me”

The dark wizard shamelessly placed an arm around Newt’s shoulders. That only made Newt’s freckles more visible as he paled. A powerful dark wizard was asking for his hand in marriage after all.

The head of the Scamander family growled as he took a step closer.

“Keep dreaming once you’re in Azkaban, Grindelwald. He’s too good for you”

The pale man sighed dramatically as he shook his head.

“I was trying to avoid killing you. But since you are in my way, I should dispose you” casually he took out his own wand.

“No! Please!” Newt gasped as he tried to use his own body to shield away his father.

“Newt!” As always, Theseus came to his rescue. Just like always whenever his baby brother was in trouble “Grindelwald! You are surrounded by Aurors. Surrender now or things will get nasty”

“Too bad. I will have to court you again some other time, my Artemis.” Grindelwald bowed gracefully before disappearing into thin air. The anti-apparition ward was useless to stop such powerful wizard. Well, not before stealing a kiss on Newt’s lips.

“He stole my baby brother’s first kiss!” Theseus shrieked

“O-Oh Uhm no Leta has my first kiss”

That only made Theseus screamed more and chase Newt around for his share of kisses on the lips.

That evening, Mr Scamander groaned at his wife’s lists.

“You added Grindelwald in Newt’s suitors list?!”

His wife shrugged casually.

“He’s a suitor as well, honey. Dark wizard or not”

How did he marry such a demon?

“I am the greatest good you’re ever going to get so don’t you ruin this marriage by calling me a demon, honey”

Mr Scamander only nodded docilely.

 

**Twelve Suitors, wait or was it, twenty two suitors? He had lost count at ten**

“And what is your name again?” Mr Scamander raised an eyebrow at the American witch standing in front of him a little bit too straight he was afraid she would fall backwards.  

“T-Tina Goldstein, sir”

“You wish to ask for my Newt’s hand in marriage?” he sighed.

He had given up by now.

“Yes sir”

“Well then you’ll have to get in line, dear” Mrs Scamander helpfully added as she flipped the pages of her book. “Percival has not given up trying to court Newt. Oh and my Theseus too. The Notts are quite persistent as well” she frowned at the long list.

Tina suddenly paled and all her confident gone when she heard her.

“P-Percival? As in Percival Graves the Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement? As in my boss?”

“Are you okay, dear? You don’t look so well”

“I-I.. yes. I think.” Tina shuddered “I hope”

Though two years later, Tina Goldstein announced her engagement with one Seraphina Picquery. She still managed to get her happy ending though.

 

**In the end…**

The one who won one adorable Newton Scamander’s heart was none other than Percival Graves. Who fell in love all over again after Newt found and saved him from being captured by Grindelwald. Just like in the classic story, as Newt nursed Percival back to health again, both fell in love with each other. Unfortunately, Theseus was not there in time to stop them as he was being tied to his work as an Auror in Britain while his baby brother was in New York.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what am I doing with a blurry brain and after a few cups of tea.


End file.
